Unknown(Yu-gi-oh fanfic)
by Killua10
Summary: He was forgotten. They all forgot him. It was like he never existed. But what happens when he's beaten? Can someone prevent him from falling into darkness? Now this story doesn't have an actual title but if you the reader have any suggestions then i will gladly consider them! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

He was forgotten.

They all forgot him.

It was like he never existed.

But what happens when he's beaten?

Can someone prevent him from falling into darkness?

Now i don't have a actual title for this story but if you have any suggestions i will gladly consider them! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Killua:Now, maybe i should do a disclamer right?**_

_**Yugi:I would hope so, since you obviously don't own me, but you own-**_

_**Killua:NO! Don't tell them yet!**_

_**Yugi:Oh. Sorry.**_

_**Killua:Right, well, even though i wish i did, I don't own Yugioh what so ever. But i do own a character that you will be introduced to later in the story. No, i can't tell you who it is, it's a surprise.**_

_**Yugi: 'sigh' shall we go on to the story?**_

_**Killua:Oh. I thikn that would be a good idea. 'sits in front of computer and started typing' See you guys in a little while, and**_** enjoy!**

The gang gathered around the front gates after the last bell rang. As the Sennen twins walk up to them they're greeted by the group of friends and almost immediately leave for the arcade as though it was normal.

But they were missing something or someone this time.

And they didn't even realize it. But who are they missing?

They're missing the innocent one of the group.

Yugi.

Yugi watched his 'friends' walk out of the school without him again. He sighed and started walking home to the game shop. 'Why are they ignoring me? Did i do something wrong? Was it something i did?' He sighed again and walked with his head down. 'Grandpa's at a dig in Egypt while Leo and Mizuki are celebrating their anniversary in Egypt. Maybe i should call Heba and talk to him about all of this.'

_But of course fate (or destiny, whatever you want to call it) wouldn't allow it, it seems to have other plans for our friend Yugi Moto._

Thunder boomed and it started to rain. He looked up to the sky, 'Could this day get any worse?'

Of course, it could because when he started to run home he bumped into someone. A really big someone.

"Hey! Watch wher- hey guys come look at this! It's our little playtoy." a voice sneered.

Yugi froze.

He knew that voice.

It was Ushio Tetsu.

**_Killua:I know that was short wasn't it? But eh, at least i tried. I hope you liked it, and i hope you'll stop by again to read more._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Killua: Now as you should know, i do not own Yugioh what so ever(even though i wish i did, there would be SO much yaoi), but i DO own the wolf and girl your gonna meet. So please enjoy.**_

**Recap**

"Hey! Watch wher- hey guys come look at this! It's our little play toy." a voice sneered.

Yugi froze.

He knew that voice.

It was Ushio Tetsu.

**Recap Over**

That wasn't good. And Yugi knew this was not gonna end well. Well, at least for him anyway.

Yugi looked up from his spot on the ground where he fell. Ushio and his gang were already surrounding him, and he was terrified.

"Hey, wimp. Where's your friends? Hmm? Did they leave ya behind or something? "Ushio sneered wickedly. "Or maybe they abandoned you cause your so weak and helpless. Your pathetic, a waste of space."

With every insult came a punch and kick from the gang members. The pain was so terrible Yugi had to bit his lip to keep himself from screaming, but that only resulted in him biting through and tasting his the iron of his own blood. He screamed and screamed but no one came. He tried to contact Yami through their mindlink and when he found Yami's side blocked he knew he wouldn't be able to reach him. The pain continued as did the screaming. He realized no one cared. Not even his own yami cared about him.

Then he heard a cry of pain that wasn't his, and the beating stopped. With as much strength as he could muster, he looked up, and saw someone standing in front of him.

But it wasn't a someone, it was a something.

A wolf. A midnight black wolf.

He looked beyond the wolf and realized it was Ushio who cried out in pain. The wolf clawed at his face, and now he had a bloody claw mark on his left cheek.

Ushio rounded on the wolf and glared his meanest glare.

But the wolf did not back down, the wolf held it's ground and glared right back, but growled as Ushio made his way forward. Ushio hesitated slightly by the growl. He looked at Yugi again who was trying to stay awake and up the whole time.

"So, your gonna hide behind this mutt shrimp? Then so be it. We'll just kill it and then move on" Yugi's eyes widened as Ushio made his way forward again. The wolf growled once more and moved into a defensive stance in front of Yugi.

As Ushio was close enough to reach the wolf he threw out his fist, but another hand caught it. Where the wolf was just standing, was a girl that looked exactly like Yugi except her hair was long and flowing, with it pulled back in a low pony tail by a loose hair tie. Though her bangs were somewhat the same as Yami's and Atem's because a part of her bangs went back into the rest of her hair, but the rest of her bangs were droopy lightning bolts like Yugi's.

Her yellow eyes glowed with anger, and the intent to kill. It was so intense, Ushio stumbled back into one of his guys. He then tried to play it off and smirked.

He walked up to the girl, trying to play it cool. Like he didn't have bloody claw marks on his face and he didn't just get thrown back by a girl.

As Yugi stared wide eyed at the girl and her sudden appearance, he looked around for the wolf but came to realize it was no longer there. He looked back at the girl with confusion in his eyes, but he never got to ask who she was because he blacked out, not able to keep himself up any longer.

At the sound of a soft thump hitting the ground, the girl looked back and her eyes softened a great deal when she looked at Yugi's unconscious on the ground and she remembered back at the school.

_****FLASHBACK****_

_She watched as Yugi's 'friends' leave without Yugi once again. She looked over at Yugi with saddened amethyst eyes. She watched him leave, sad and lonely. She thought that she should introduce herself to him since he no longer had anyone to lean on anymore. _

_She glared at the backs of his so called 'friends', eyes turning a golden yellow like it does when she's angry and left after Yugi, only to hear him screaming. Scared for his life, she turned into her wolf form she raced to the alleyway they dragged Yugi to and lashed out at Yugi's attackers._

_But when Ushio tried to punch her she changed back and caught his wrist and pushing him backward, making him stumble into one of his gang members. _

_****FLASHBACK OVER****_

She glared at Ushio as he walked forward. When he came into touching distance, he went to touch her back he was punched in the face and thrown back into the wall. His friends stared at him and the cracks in the wall. The girl growled at them, they backed away, gathered Ushio and ran, knowing they wouldn't be able to win against her.

She watched them leave and then turned back to Yugi. Her golden yellow eyes going back to their normal color of amethyst, and they saddened a great deal once again. She bent down and gathered him in her arms, putting an arm around his waist while swinging his arm around her shoulders, and she carried him to the Game Shop. She found his keys in his pocket and entered. She carried him upstairs, entered the second room on the left and placed him on the bed. She knew it was his room because of the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl posters on the wall.

She left the room to get bandages and ointment for his cuts and bruises.

Yugi felt numb and tremendously tired. He tried to sit up only to hear quick footsteps and a hand on his shoulder. He looked up startled and confused. He saw the girl that helped him in the alleyway.

She smiled at him, "You should lay back down, you don't want to aggravate your wounds." She smiled softly as he nodded and laid back down, slightly wincing in pain from putting slight pressure on his wounds. The girl gently pulled Yugi's shirt off and started to put ointment and bandages on his cuts.

Yugi finally grew tired of the silence. "Who are you?"

The girl looked up and smiled softly, "Name's Kira, Kira Okami."

_**Killua: Hope you liked it! I hope to see you back for more! See ya later!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Killua: Once again i do not own Yugioh, but i do own Kira, and Leo and Mizuki**_

_**Yugi: Why am i always the victim? *pouts in corner***_

_**Killua: Cause your the easier target i guess, i don't really know *goes over and pats Yugi on the head* Or maybe its because your the best person to fit the role**_

_**Yugi: oh, i never thought of that-wait, i'm a easy target?**_

_**Killua: OKAY! well i hope you enjoy this chapter like all the chapters previously! See ya'll later!**_

**_Yugi: Wait! you never answered my question!_**

_**Recap**_

_Yugi finally grew tired of the silence. "Who are you?" _

_The girl looked up and smiled softly, "Name's Kira, Kira Okami." _

_**Recap**_

He nodded, "Yugi, Yugi Moto." She smiled once again, "I know who you are." When Yugi looked at her confused, she chuckled, "We're in all the same classes." Yugi blushed, "Oh, I never knew that."

She nodded in understanding, "Well, that's to be expected. I was never very friendly with others, and never really made myself known." Then she smiles sadly, "But I have been noticing something happening-"

Yugi looked at her slightly scared and curious eyes. He tries to hide the scared feelings, but Kira took notice of it.

"Something I don't like at all. It makes me sick." Kira looked at Yugi with sad eyes, "I wish that it didn't happen. Your friends have started to ignore you." Yugi flinched slightly at the mention of his 'friends'. "They have no right to do that."

Yugi's eyes started to fill with tears but he held them back. "You used to be so happy, but when your look a like Yami started to settle down here, Everyone started to hang with him and they completely ignored you. I don't think you deserve that." Yugi looked at her, tears spilling over. Kira got up from her spot on the floor beside the bed and sat next to Yugi on the bed.

Kira did something that surprised Yugi and herself, she hugged him. "I'm sorry, that they have been doing this to you when you don't deserve it."

She hugged him tighter as if she was never letting go. "And i know i probably should have done this done this a long time ago, but can i be your friend?" She looked at Yugi with hope and sadness.

Yugi looked back her with tears already over flowing, nodding not trusting his voice. She smiled and hugged him as he sobbed into her chest, and she held him like that until he fell asleep. She laid him back down, to sleep. She got up and went to the phone, knowing a certain someone would want to know what happened.

She reached for the phone and her eyes flashed that golden yellow color it does when she's angry. She dialed the number to her friend in Egypt.

*ring, ring*

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Hey Heba, Its Kira."

"Hey, Kira whats up?"

"Well, your not gonna like this, it's about your brother Heba." Kira said

"What am i not going to like, What happened to my brother Kira?" Heba said voice growing hard and concerned.

Kira grimaced slightly at the tone, "Well...Yugi'sbeingignoredbyhissocalledfriendsandt hey'reactinglikehedoesn'tevenexistandnowhe'sdepres sedandisfallingintodarkness."

Heba paused, "Say that one more time Kira, i didn't catch that."

Kira bit her lip and took a deep breath, "Yugi's being ignored by his so called friends and they're acting like he doesn't even exist and now he's depressed and falling into darkness." she sighed. " I really need your help. I need you to come back to Japan, and i think you should bring the others too."

There was a short silence. Heba growled, "You can count that we'll be there in a days time."

'Oh no, I think I just awakened a demon from the seven hells' "Okay, see you then."

"Bye." Kira hung up and sighed, 'Good thing I'm not at the receiving side of his anger this time.' She shuddered at the thought. 'Oh man, this is not going to end well.'

*Over in Egypt*

Now Heba Moto obviously looks like Yugi but he has tan skin while Yugi has pale skin.

Heba and the others, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik were sitting in Heba's living room talking about the arrangements to go back to Japan when Heba's phone rang. He got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Heba, its Kira."

"Hey, Kira whats up?"

"Well, your not gonna like this, it's about your brother, Heba." Kira said

"What am i not going to like, What happened to my brother Kira?" Heba said voice growing hard and concerned, he didn't take notice that the others came and gathered around the doorway across the hall.

Kira paused slighty before answering, "Well...Yugi'sbeingignoredbyhissocalledfriendsandt hey'reactinglikehedoesn'tevenexistandnowhe'sdepres sedandisfallingintodarkness."

Heba paused slightly confused, "Say that one more time Kira, i didn't catch that."

Heba heard Kira take a deep breath, "Yugi's being ignored by his so called friends and they're acting like he doesn't even exist and now he's depressed and falling into darkness." she sighed. " I really need your help. I need you to come back to Japan, and i think you should bring the others too."

Heba paused and gripped the phone tightly trying to calm down "You can count that we'll be there in a days time." Heba growled

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye." Heba hung up and jumped slightly when he saw Ryou , Malik, Marik and Bakura standing in the doorway, they noticed his eyes turning a blood red color. He looked at each one, and said "Pack your things, we're going to have to catch a much earlier plane to the Domino airport."

Ryou and Malik looked at each other, "Why, whats wrong?" Ryou asked, scared to even to even do so since Heba looked beyond angry at the moment.

Heba ground his teeth, "Lets just say, There's hell to pay." The others gulped, knowing Heba, it really will be hell, and whoever is at the receiving side, better watch out cause they might not want to live afterwards.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Killua: I unfortunately do not own Yugioh, now if i did then there would have been a lot of yaoi, but i don't so oh well. Though i do own Kira , Leo and**__**Mizuki**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

True to his word, Heba and the others made their way to Domino, Japan in a days time. They walked through the crowd of people at the airport looking for someone they knew.

"Heba!" Heba turned at the voice and was nearly knocked down by the body that crashed into him, but he caught himself and chuckled.

"Hello Kira," the others looked slightly confused. The two let go of each other and looked at them. Ryou's and Malik's eyes lit up, and they tackled the girl. Her eyes widened as she couldn't catch herself and they all tumbled to to the floor.

They laid there for a good minute until the Ryou, Malik, Heba and the girl bursted out laughing.

All of them falled to notice that there was two people that stood there in an awkward silence, wondering who the girl was. She looked just like Yugi and Heba but her hair was alot longer(a/n i think i already described what she looks like, and i'm lazy so i'm not doing it again). Bakura and Marik looked at each other for answers but found that the other was just as confused.

When the laughter finally ceased the three got up from the floor helping each other up.

"Umm, Heba?" Heba looked at Bakura like he just appeared out of no where, Heba blinked.

"Yeah?"

Bakura just sighed, "Who's she?" Heba blinked again, slightly confused and then realization dawned on him like a ton. Heba blushed at his mistake and looked at the girl, smiling sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Bakura, Marik, this is Kira Okami. Kira, this is Bakura and Marik."

Kira nodded and stared at Bakura with a calulating look.

Bakura growled, not liking being stared at. "What are you looking at?" He snarled. Kira didn't answer but she kept staring, then she turned her eyes on Marik. When this happened he started to get a little pissed off, you could see it in his eyes.

Ryou and Malik kept looking between the three nervously, scared of what might happen, ready to jump in if necessary. Heba went a little tense noticing the irked looks on their faces.

"Hmm~" Kira closed her eyes and went into deep thought. She then opened her eyes and they flashed yellow, she then looked at Ryou and Malik with a wolf-ish grin on her face and a mysterious gleam in her eyes.

They backed away slowly, slightly afraid of she will do. Heba relaxed and sighed shaking his head, 'I knew this was gonna happen.'

Kira then remembered why they were there, and her grin fell from her face and turned into a small sad smile, "We should get going." She turned away and walked to exit.

She turned back with her grin and gleam back on her face, "Oh, and Ryou, Malik? I approve." She turned and started to swiftly walk away knowing they will catch on eventually.

Ryou and Malik looked confused at first, but then their eyes widened and major blushes lit up her their faces.

"KIRA!"

She ran, laughing all the way. Heba just chuckled shaking his head folowing them but at a slower pace. Bakura and Marik looked at each other, shrugged and followed the four.

Seems like they momentarily forgot that their best friend and brother was falling into darkness, slowly and painfully.

Sadness.

Sorrow.

Pain from Loneliness.

Forever alone.

All of this leads to suicide.

Happiness is like a butterfly;

the more you chase it,

the more it will elude you,

but if you turn your attention to other things,

it will come and sit softly on your shoulder...

_**Killua: Well? What do you think? Is it good enough? I hope so. I'm not too good at this. Oh, and did you like my Butterfly entry above? I hope so. See ya'll later!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Killua: Now I may not own Yugioh, I DO own Kira, Leo and Mizuki. I hope you enjoy!**_

With Kira leading the way, the small group of friends made their way out of the crowded airport, and to the parking lot.

Bakura and Marik stopped and stared at the car that the girl lead them to. A bumblebee Chevy camaro. Bakura whistled, and Marik just had his mouth hanging open.

Ryou looked over to see what was wrong but then he saw their faces, he poked Malik o get his attention. Malik looked over to Ryou just to see him pointing at Bakura and Marik. Malik laughed, getting the attention of Kira and Heba. They looked over to see what was funny, and ended up just looking amused.

Kira chuckled, "Like my ride?" Marik just nodded, while Bakura walked up to her.

"How did a little shrimp like you get a ride like that? Did you steal it?" Kira just laughed.

"What makes you say that?" she said innocently. A little too innocently.

Bakura smirked. "You did didn't you?"

Kira just shrugged, "I'll leave it up to your imagination"

Bakura just shook his head, "I think I'm starting to like you shrimp." Kira just shook her head, "Whatever you say old man"

Bakura glared at her, "What did you just call me!"

Kira ignored him, and put a serious look on her face, "We need to leave. Like right now." It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

The air surrounding the group went from a more happy to a tense and business like air you could cut with knife.

Marik, who was silent for once, walked up to the car, turned with a very serious face and asked, "Can I drive?"

Kira just stared and blinked. Ryou just shook his head. As Bakura looked amused.

Malik on the other hand, "No! You can't. Remember the last time you drove a car? You drove us into a ditch."

"So?"

Malik deadpanned, "There was a rail on the side of the ditch."

"So?" Kira smirked, amused, 'I know where this is going' Heba was just shaking his head.

"We didn't even touch the rail! We went into the ditch, without going through the rail."

Kira laughed. Everyone looked at her, she suddenly stopped laughing. Her eyes wide and they changed yellow, scared.

Everyone looking confused, about to ask, but they never got the chance.

Kira ran to the driver side door, "Get in. NOW!"

They did so. They bearly got into the car when Kira hit the gas.

"Hold on!" and hold on they did, for dear life.

Kira had a serious look on her face, so they didn't ask. Ryou was holding onto Bakura, and Malik the same to Marik, like their lives depended on it, and it did.

That is if they were going to save his life.

'Yugi please wait until we get there,'

Suicide isn't cowardly,

I'll tell you what is cowardly;

treating people so badly

that they want to end their lives

You like? Comments? Rates? Please! Hope to see you again!


End file.
